One Less Lonely Girl
by A Beautiful Mistake
Summary: She was hurt and Nate was willing to have her back, to made her realize until there will be one less lonely girl... Sucks at summary. LOL Niley vs. Miam
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back! I'm sorry if I deleted all my stories. It's just I think someone reported me. So Sorry. Huhuhu. I worked hard for that story! So anyway, This is The 'One Less Lonely Girl' But I changed the title! So Back to normal! Review please and I hope you'll like this. Chapter two is coming out soonnn! xD **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :))**

**Miley.**

I woke up. Hearing voices from downstairs. I took a quick look at my watch and my eyes widened. So it's been 12 hours since I arrived and I think I just slept. I just got back from australia and you can't blame me for being a sleepyhead and if wasn't for my noisy friends downstairs I would still be sleeping now.

I stood up from my bed, walking towards the mirror and fixing my hair, turning it into a bun. I walked downstairs, going towards the movie room where I just heard from my ear that their voices are coming from here. I slowly knock, peeking through the door and saw my two best friends watching a movie. I giggled as I noticed how focused their eyes are in the television. Let me guess, the movie that their watching is The Notebook.

And what I said is right, It always have been our favorite "Allie...I love you." I heard the boy said from the tv. I shook my head, giggling while turning on the lights. Earning there glances no their glares I mean. I looked at the tv as I took one huge gulp, smiling apologetically at them but I think they are going to throw me words, starts now:

"Mileyy! Why did you that?" Selena whined as I remembered when turning on the lights the television will automatically shut. I nervously smiled at them.

"Why Miles?! It's the best part can't you understand that?" Demi said in a dramatically way. I looked at her weirdly. Seriously, I know I made a mistake but does she have to act so dramatic? This girl hangs out too much with Joe.

"I'm sorry guys okay? But stop with the drama thing Dems, it's creeping me out!" I stated as Demi smiled at me. I shook my head as I let out a laugh.

I looked over at Selena, smiling cutely at her. "Don't you just love me?"

"I really missed you Miles but interrupting us while watching The Notebook which is our _FAVORITE_ is not cool." Selena stated as I quickly went over to her and hugged her. Yeah, I'm sweet in a sarcastic way. Let's just say.

"Okay, stop. I forgive you but you don't need to act so sweet and it doesn't suit you well." Selena stated honestly as I playfully glared at her, hearing Demi laugh. We glared at her.

"Awwe, I missed you Miles!" Demi quickly said as she hugged us both. We burst into laughter, tears forming in my eyes. Gosh. It's been a real torture not having them around in Australia. They are the only ones who make me laugh like this. I couldn't live without them.

xoxoxox

"So How's Australia Miles?" Demi questioned while taking a bite of her Ice Scream.

I sighed, not knowing how to answer. "Uhm, good." I said.

"Sure?" Selena said, looking skeptically at me. I nodded, smiling not too fake.

"Yeah. I really had fun with Liam." I said, lying. The truth is, I didn't do anything I cried all week because all our plans; He cancelled it just for his work. I really hate him but saying that will make it only worst. I can't lose him so I had to shut my mouth or he'll definitely break up with me. I can't tell them that. When it comes to love they are being _OVER_protective over me. They would hate Liam and tolerate me to break up with him which I can't because I'm too weak.

"Well if you had fun you would tell us all about your vacation but you didn't." Selena said, she's right and I really hate her for knowing me so well. I sighed, looking down.

"Miles...You can tell us anything." Demi said, holding my hand as I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Tell us please Miles, you're making us worried." Selena pleaded.

"It's nothing." I stated, smiling at my best.

"No. Tell us or we'll not talk to you in a month." Demi said, blackmailing me. I sighed. I don't have a choice. I needed them to be here for me.

I took a deep breath and looked at them, "_Hecancelledallofourplans._" I said quickly. Hoping that they didn't understand.

"What?" Demi asked.

"I said,_ Hecancelledallofourplans_" I quickly said it again.

"What?"They both said.

"_Hecancelledallofourplans_" I tried it again, enjoying this.

Selena groaned,"Ugh! Miles, speak slowly!"

I sighed, looking down. What's the use of hiding when they are going to find out anyway? "I said, He cancelled all our plans. Are you happy now?"

Demi and Selena gasped , looking at me in disbelief. I knew it. " I am not happy with that Miles!" Selena protested, slamming her hand in the table. I looked down, can't able to look directly at them.

"Why did you let him do that?" Demi asked angrily.

"He needs to work." I muttered.

"He NEEDS? Really? How about you? How about the things you want? Just once Miles can't he let you do what you want?" Selena said, looking at me, shaking her head. Upset.

"Is he doing this to you always?" Demi asked me. I looked down, at my feet, starts playing. Can't be able to respond, knowing they would be angry at me.

"Miles...Answer me." Demi whispered. I slowly nodded, tears forming around my eyes.

"Oh My gosh. How can you be able to cope with it?" Selena questioned with a hurt tone in her voice. I felt tears rolling down my eyes.

"I dunno." I stated, wiping the tears away.

"Why can't you just broke up with him?" Selena said, closing my eyes, biting my lip, tears continues to fall. I shook my head.

"I can't. Because I love him...I don't want to lose him so I need to sacrifice." I said smiling, through the tears.

"But, can't you see you're hurting? He might even love his work than you!" Selena stated. Wow, That's hurts. Coming from your friend.

"Sacrifice Selena." I said, smiling wiping can't able to handle the hurt anymore and the atmosphere around here so I just walked out on them, I knew I usually feel guilty at what I did and will apologize to them but now I'm not going to do that because at what they did? They're supposed to comfort me not to tell me things that are not helpful for me. They should enlighten my mood but they turned it worst that's why I asked them to fetch me in the airport instead of the my mom.

I walked in my room, slamming the door closed. Flopping down the bed, snuggling into my pillow, crying._ I love Liam and that's all I need._

* * *

**_REVIEW? :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is up! SO I'd like to ask you some questions and hope you'd answer them! :))**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even the song here.**

**Nate.**

Now, I'm standing here. In the stage, millions of people watching me sing. My family, My friends. Life couldn't get any better. I'm living my dream. I have my family to support me till the end. Amazing fans that are here cheering for me. Friends that will stay with me. But I don't know..What or why. There's still missing. A whole in my heart. I felt like my life isn't complete.

"Hello guys." I said through the microphone as crowd starts cheering wild. I laughed slightly.

"I wrote something for you guys. A song. For all of you who supported me till now. I have the greatest fans. And without you guys, I wouldn't be standing here." As I said those words, the crowds starts cheering my name. Some, saying 'I love you Nate' that made me smile.

I stood up, listening to them, cheering me is like a music in my ear. I scanned through the crowd, seeing my family smiling, My friends as well but one particular unfamiliar girl stood there. That caught my eyes. Brown curly hair. Shiny blue eyes that stands out in the crowd, my heart started beating faster as I saw her looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second and I swear, I felt like I just melt. Then suddenly, somebody interrupted me.

I looked at Rake. My guitarist, handing me my guitar. I smiled and thanked him by nodding my head. I started strumming, but my eyes never left hers.

I closed my eyes, started singing the words. "Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...What it means to know just who I am. I think I finally know where a place to start." I sang with all my heart out, opening my eyes. As the girl disappeared. My heart literally dropped. I wanted to see her again even if it's just for a moment.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you."

**Miley.**

"Seriously? This is Joe's brother?" I asked, disbelief while looking at the boy sing. Seriously, they are totally different. Look at him. He can sing, Girls love him. I looked at Demi, who's now giggling.

"You seemed shock? Joe will kill you if he heard you." Demi said. As I nodded my head, laughing.

"Yes, definitely. I mean, He's so different from Joseph." I stated seriously, looking back at the boy again. Who seems to looking at my direction. Our eyes locked for a second but then someone interrupted him. I looked down, confused at what just happened.

"Yeah, Nate is a hottie and Joe is a dummy." Selena said, smirking at Demi.

"Well, atleast he's a cutie." Demi said, defending her boyfriend.

"Okay. I agree on to you that." I said truthfully. Demi's right. Joe has some cute appearance that charmed girls. He's a gentleman too at some times when he's in a serious mode.

"To you only." Selena argued as I shook my head. Oh no. I sense some cat fight going here. I mean, look at Demi, giving Selena a death glare. Typical Selena being a biotch sometimes but I love her anyways.

I looked through my phone, checking if someone miscalled me or text me. Apparently, there is. I opened the text, huge smile appearing across my face as I read the text.

_Hey babe, I missed you so much. Call me?_

_xoxo, Liam_

I smiled. "Uhh guys, I'll just call Liam okay?" I said, interrupting their intense glare that their giving each other. I let out a laughed as they both nodded their heads. I walked out the arena, finding some quiet place. I felt wind breeze hitting my skin. I let out my phone, unlocking it then proceeding to my Number list. I scrolled down, looking for Liam's number when finally I found his and quickly pressing the green button.

I waited for him to answer when suddenly, I heard his voice. My heart started racing. It's been days since I last talked to him and I really missed him. So Much.

"Miles are you there?" He asked. As I smiled.

"Liam." I breathed out. Smiling like there is no tomorrow.

**Nate.**

"Thank you guys! Have a wonderful night!" I screamed through the microphone. Waving goodbye, still upset about the girl disappearing so quickly and didn't come back at all. I walked out the stage, sighing. I sat down the couch.

"Nathaniel!" I heard my full name being called. I groaned. Joe. I muttered he's the only person who calls me that. I looked towards their direction, smiling a bit. I stood up, walking to them. Hugging each one of them.

"How's concert?" My mom asked as I smiled.

"Good." I said.

"Bowling?" Demi suddenly asked as I remembered it. I nodded.

"Okay but I'll just change first okay?" I said, as they nodded then I walked away from them to my trailer. I closed the door, going to my closet. Picking some jeans and some white t-shirt. Minutes had passed. I walked out, seeing them chatting already. Suddenly I heard Selena asked.

"Where's Miley?" She asked, looking at Demi. Who's Miley?

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Demi said, looking around.

"I thought she's with you?" Joe asked with a confused tone.

"She just disappeared out of knowhere." Selena stated. I could see the worriedness in her tone. Well, whoever Miley is, she must be their best friend or someone.

"Wait. I remember she told us that she'll just call Liam." Demi said.

"Oh yeah. But where is she? Wait. I'll just text her okay?" Selena said, walking passed me as she smiled. I smiled back at her. Walking near to them.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Wait. Where just waiting for someone." Demi said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Miley." She said.

"Who's that?" I asked. Suddenly, desperate to know who she is. Is she the girl that I saw awhile ago?

"You'll meet her sooner or later."

"Why haven't I met her?" I asked. Confused.

"She's just as busy as you Nathaniel." I groaned as she used my full name.

"Demi. She can't come. She texted me." Selena said, walking back to us as Joe and Demi let out a frown. I looked at them confused.

"Why?" Joe asked, pouting a bit.

"Liam." Selena said rolling her eyes.

"Such a Jerk." Demi muttered but I heard her.

* * *

**Questions:**

**_Favorite character?_**

**_Who do you like for selena? Justin or Logan or others?_**

**_Favorite scene?_**

**_Review please! :) Thankkss!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately and when I'm not I'm not inspired :( But right now I am! HAHAHA so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. And I have a surprise for you guys! The next chapter will be post soon and fast! :) Thank you guys! **

* * *

**Nate.**

"Boom! I won! You're a loser Joe no matter what." I watched Demi yelled happily while sticking her tounge at Joe and Selena giggling at the both of them, secretly winning. I chuckled as I shook my head. I never really knew or how did I get to have them as friends I mean look at them, I'm not weird. Not being cocky but it's the truth though.

"I'll go outside." I stated as they all looked at me.

"awe, Natey don't be such a emo again." Selena said, smirking. I rolled my eyes again. Here we go again.

"What? I just want some air." I excused.

"Oh come on brother. We never had time for each other and now you're ruining it?" Joe stated. I sighed, defeated. Yeah, for once my brother has a point. Jeez.

"I'll take a minute." I pleaded.

"But-"Demi said.

"Please? I just want to see the stars." Ewww. I sounded corny.

"Fine Nate. I understand you being like that. If that's the way to relax you then go." Joe stated, understanding that I needed to get away. Once again, I needed to thank Joe for being so nice. And by the way I'm being sarcastic here.

Demi and Selena nodded sighing. Hah yes.

"Okay, Miley bailed on us. Nathaniel too. Who's next?" Selena said annoyed. I chuckled. I walked out the bowling room, inhaling the night air as I started to walk through the pathway. Minutes had passed. I arrived at some look like an abandoned beach but I'm not sure because it's night-time but it sure look like one. There are some wood scrap, leaves scattered, shells too and in the corner of my eye I saw some unwanted tree.

I walked near the tree. I looked around, amazed that I never thought there would be a tree in the middle of the beach which covered in sand so I never expected it.

I sat down, finally having peace that I wanted since. I watched the waves strolling down, moon reflecting in the water, crickets singing, dozens of stars above me. It couldn't be more perfect.

The girl. That I saw awhile ago. I don't know why but I imagine her being with me. _Who is she?_ I whispered. Those eyes, from afar caught my eyes and I knew ever since, she never gave my heart back. I'm missing a piece now and I know I sounded corny but It's just like love at first sight.

But my mind...

_Stop it Nate. Love at first sight isn't real your just imagining things. _

That's what it said but my heart...

_Fate is there if you are right for each other..._

I shook my head as I felt my mind blowing up. It's like there's a war going on inside of me. I sighed, not knowing what to do until I heard someone. Seems like crying. I turned around, saw a girl. With her face hiding in her knees.

I sat there, not knowing what to do. I don't know I'm not the type of person who comforts a stranger especially a girl what if she slaps me? I know I'm not supposed to be scared because I am Nate Lucas and every girl loves me but what if she's a hater.

Oh boy...What should I do?

"Uh...Are you fine?" I asked softly, as I poked her shoulder. I saw her jumped a little as I smiled. She instantly looked up, shocked. I smiled at her, not able to see her face because of her hair.

"o-oh..." She said, seemed surprise. Once she uncovered her face, my eyes instantly widened as I recognized those eyes.

_It's her..._

* * *

__**Questions:**

**What part do you like the most?**

**What do you think?**

**A/N: Sorry. I don't have enough questions in my mind since nothing really happened in this story and BTW the next will be more interesting and there will be some NILEY :) HAHA it's obvious though. So yeah. And one more thing! **

**REVIEW? Pleasee? *Puppy dog eyes* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

I was lost.

I am lost.

From her eyes. I didn't notice that she let out a gasped and started talking to me.

"Uh...I—"She stuttered.

I snapped it out, finally have the ability to look at her closely. My heart starts beating faster as I realize she was really here. My dream girl...

"Why are you crying?" I asked, worried at the same time hurt that someone like her wanted to make her cry. They are dumb.

She wiped the tears away, smiling at me. God. Who wouldn't fall with that smile? I asked in my head as she sighed.

"Uh-I..." Her voice cracks and I'm sure she couldn't manage to say a word because she's crying.

"it's okay. You don't need to explain but whoever hurted you they are dumb and a jerk. For hurting someone beautiful as you." I said, sincerely as I heard her giggled. It made me smile.

"Thank You." She said, as I could still hear the hurt in her voice but atleast I made her smile somehow.

"No problem. I just wanted to make you feel better." I said, smiling.

"Oh right, you're Nate Lucas." She said like it was obvious while wiping her tears away. Damn, I wish I could do that but at the same time I was in relief and I don't know why but maybe the fact that she recognized me and she was that person.

"So...Did you enjoyed my concert?" I asked.

She glanced at the stars as I did too. "Yeah, It was quite interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I never been to your concerts before so I might as well judge it like that." She answered. Oh. So she's not a fan of me. A tinge of disappointment washed through me but so what? She's just a girl.

"You're not a fan as I might well consider." I stated.

She nodded and smiled,"Yeah. You are correct but I would if I'm not busy."

My eyes light up as she mentioned those words. So she like my music? That's great!

"Really?"

She nodded, smiling as she let out a giggled. "You looked like you had your first gift on christmas." She stated as I blushed.

"But seriously, I do like your music." She said, smiling. I smiled at her. Amazed that she had easily forgotten whatever the reason she's crying for but I'm sure it's not worth crying for.

"What's your name?" I instantly asked not wanting to waste anytime.

"Miley." She responded, letting out her hand. "Let's have a proper greeting." She said as I nodded my head, laughing.

"Sure Miley."

"Thank you Nate." She smiled, as I shook her hand. Butterflies flew in my stomache. And I don't know why...

"It's nothing."

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked, curious.

"Well, I wanted to be alone." I stated, watching the waves crashing.

"Did you go here often?" She asked again.

"No. I just found it today how about you?"

"Yeah. I go here whenever I'm in this state." She said, looking down. I looked at her, confused not really understand what she mean by that.

"Are you fine?" I whispered. She nodded, letting out her smile again but I know it's fake.

"Ok. Can we be friends?" I asked, hopeful and I know I sounded weird and desperate but I don't really want this day to end knowing that she'll end up as a stranger to me. There's a part of me that wanted to know her better. TO be attached to her. To be part of her life and I don't understand why.

She's different.

SO different. She's simple. I noticed by how she react, she act. She's humble, nice and vulnerable. But she forget things easily. She just laughs and ignores the pain away I could tell. Just being with her for the whole night, It's like I've known her since...She's mysterious...I want to know her...I want to.

I want to know why she's crying...I want to be the one who will comfort her. I want to answer my questions why I'm feeling like this towards her. Why?

_Miley Stewart._

* * *

**Sorry guys if its short! But Review guys! TO help me update faster! Thankkss! **

**l_ove lots,_**

_**The Beautiful Mistake**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back :) It's a bit short but this chapter is all about NILEY! HAHAH xD**

* * *

"OMG? Really? Someone attacked you on stage?" She asked me, literally crying from all the laughs we shared. I nodded, chuckling as I noticed how cute she looked when she laugh.

"I know. But honestly, I was a bit scared at that time." I admitted as she giggled. I smiled at her.

"So Nate Jerry Jonas is a scaredy cat." She said teasingly with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes playfully, sticking my tounge at her. "How could I have missed that news?" She asked, jokingly as I laughed at her antics.

"No. I just thought it was some psychopath." I defended myself as she continued to smirk.

"Yeah, yeah if you say so." She said, still smirking. I laughed, rolling my eyes at her jokingly.

After that, we stopped in silence, enjoying the stars... I know most people would describe this state as an awkward but to me no, because I've felt like I have this deep connection with her and I know I sound cheesy but really, I do felt like I've known her for forever even if it's just a couple of hours.

I glanced at her, smiling. "Mi?"

She looked at me shocked, for a moment, I was confuse but I realized it. Before I could take back what I said she instantly smiled at me, "You called me Mi..." She whispered.

"Uhh, look If you don-" She cut me off.

"No. It's fine, I like you calling me that." She giggled. "Mi. My new nickname." She smiled at me and just like that I melted.

I smiled, feeling myself blushed.

And again we drifted into silence. We both gazed at the stars, smiling. I could go on like this forever. Me and her...It's fine.

"I never experienced this before." She suddenly said. I gazed towards her, seeing her smile turns into sigh. Curiosity suddenly washed through me.

"Really?" I asked,

"Yeah." She whispered as she looked down at me. "And I'm really happy...Thank you Nate. I would have been still crying now If you didn't come."

"It's okay. Thank you too." I said, smiling.

"Why?" She asked, confused look on her face.

"Well, you'll know soon." I said, smirking. She shrugged as I laughed, then she joined me laughing until we are out of breath.

Minutes later, I looked at her, seeing her sad all over again. I sighed.

I wrapped my arm at her, pulling her towards mine. It's a risk I'm willing to take. But what she did is what I wasn't expecting instead she sighed, leaning her head into my shoulders. I smiled, looking down at her and I swear I saw a tear slipped in her eyes.

I knew from that moment, I needed to protect her.

* * *

**I hate silent readers! So REVIEW PLEASE. :D**

**Thankss**


End file.
